Prácticas y algo más
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: Blaine Anderson, con 23 años y licenciado en música va a hacer las prácticas al McKinley. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a Kurt Hummel? (Rated M por vocabulario y más tarde escenas de sexo y PROBABLEMENTE Mpreg)
1. Story of my life

Para no dejar parado mucho ésto, voy a hacer una pequeña historia mientras escribo _Don't trust, _la sequela de _It's al__l about us_ :) Un beso! Y no, no dejaré la traducción!

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Blaine, que vivía en Westerville, recién mudado a Lima, era un joven de 23 años, licenciado en música profesionalmente, siempre tuvo unas notas excelentes y buena suerte en todo. Menos con la aceptación de sus padres por ser gay. Pero, da igual, él iba a empezar las prácticas en el colegio del McKinley, como profesor de coro, el profesor actual, Will Shuester, estaba de baja por paternidad, y le concedían más de su tiempo por las prácticas que Blaine estaba preparando.

Mentiría si dijera que Blaine no estaba nervioso, lo estaba, y mucho, miedo de cómo comportarse con los chicos, pero tenía una pequeña idea para empezar con bien pie.

**...**

Kurt Hummel vivía en Lima con su padre que era mecánico y le aceptaba tal cómo era, gay. Todos lo hacían, sus amigos, compañeros... Menos los neardentales eses homofóbicos que hacían de su vida un completo infierno.

Estaba en el glee club, junto sus mejores amigas Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana, y también su hermanastro Finn, con quien tuvo un enamoramiento tonto, y sus demás compañeros y buenos amigos. Estaba a último año de éste infierno y ya había entrado en NYADA junto Rachel, y viviría en Nueva York con ella y Santana, sería perfecto.

Kurt entró en glee club, la última hora y ya podría irme a casa, pero bueno, había un profesor nuevo, en prácticas, que sustituiría a Will, veremos cómo és

**...**

Blaine entró en la aula con 3 minutos de retraso -Mierda, tenía que haber conocido un poco más el colegio-, pero a los alumnos pareció no importarle su pequeño retraso. Distinguió 6 chicos y 6 chicas, 12, los necesarios para el nacional que tendrían que preparar.

"Hola, supongo que tu eres el señor Anderson, yo soy Rachel Berry, la voz principal y la que obtiene los solos en los nacionales" le dijo una morena alta ofreciéndole su mano con una gran sonrisa

"Encantado, Rachel. Pero vuelve a tu sitio" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mierda, el nuevo profesor está muy bueno- pensó Kurt

"Wankyyy" se escuchó una voz proveniente del fondo

"Cállate Santana" espetó un chico de pelo castaño y piel como porcelana, sus ojos eran color azul cielo. Un ángel.

"Ehh, bueno... Me presento, me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson, y porfavor, no me llaméis señor Anderson, me hace sentir viejo y todavía tengo 23 años" Blaine se presentó algo ruborizado, al igual que el chico de porcelana "Os pondréis una pegatina y escribiréis vuestro nombre en ella, para quedarme con los nombres de todos"

Blaine entregó las pegatinas, intentando no quedándose a ver demasiado al chico de piel porcelana, cuando todos tenían sus pegatinas puestas empezó a verlas.

Rachel

Mercedes

Santana

Brittany

Quinn

Tina

Artie

Puck

Finn

Sam

Mike

Y... Kurt

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a empezar con duetos, el primero lo haré yo, será la canción _Story of my life_, de One direction, ¿quién quiere acompañarme?" preguntó sin vacilación

Vio las manos levantadas de Rachel, Santana y... Kurt?

"Kurt, vamos, quiero ver tu registro" eligió sin vacilación, ignorando la cara de Rachel y la mirada perversa de Santana y Puck. Kurt se levantó de su asiento satisfecho -Bien, ahora vamos a dejar impresionado a Blaine- pensó Kurt

_Kurt_, **Blaine**. (Coros)

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,_  
_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,_  
_It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone._

**And I'll be gone gone tonight **(ohhh..)  
**The ground beneath my feet is open wide **(ohhh...)  
**The way that I been holdin' on too tight **(ohhh...)  
**With nothing in between**

_**The story of my life I take her home**_  
_**I drive all night to keep her warm and time...**_  
_**Is frozen** _(the story of, the story of)

_**The story of my life I give her hope**_  
_**I spend her love until she's broke inside**_  
_**The story of my life**_ (the story of, the story of)

**Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change**  
**Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage**

_**I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill**_  
_**Although I am broken my heart is untamed stillx**_

_**And I'll be gone gone tonight **_(ohhh...)  
**The fire**_** beneath my feet is burning bright** _(ohhh...)  
The** way that I been**_** holdin' on so tight**_(ohhh...)  
**With nothing in between**

_**The story of my life I take her home**_  
_**I drive all night to keep her warm and time...**_  
_**Is frozen** _(the story of, the story of)

_**The story of my life I give her hope**_  
_**I spend her love until she's broke inside**_  
_**The story of my life** _(the story of, the story of)

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_  
**But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds**

**The story of my life I take her home**  
**I drive all night to keep her warm and time...**  
**Is frozen**

_The story of my life I give her hope_ **(give her hope)**  
_I spend her love until she's broke inside_ **(until she's broke inside)**  
**_The story of my life_ **(the story of, the story of)  
_**The story of my life**_  
_**The story of my life** _(the story of, the story of)

_**The story of my life**_

-Woah, éste chico tiene una voz impresionante- pensó Blaine

-Woah, no sonó nada mal...- pensó Kurt

Sin saber porqué, se quedaron mirándose uno al otro hasta que un carraspeo les interrrumpió y Kurt, avergonzado y rojo se fue a su asiento, mientras Blaine luchaba en escuchar las otras audiciones sin mirarle. Cosa imposible. Se devolvían las miradas.


	2. Ésto está mal

Miles de gracias por vuestros reviews :3 Empezar así con 5 seguidores y 3 favoritos ya no es fácil, miles de gracias de verdad :'D

Escribo el 'doble' ya que la mitad del capítulo son canciones, lo siento, pero es imposible cortarlas! Me es imposible :(

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Santana y Brittany fueron las siguientes en cantar Valerie, acompañados con Puck y Mike

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_  
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Cause since I've come on home_  
_Well, my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over?_

_Stop makin a fool out of me (Out of me)_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_  
_Valerie_  
_Valerie_  
_Valerie_

_Did you have to go to jail_  
_Put your house on up for sale_  
_Did you get a good lawyer? (Did you get a good lawyer?)_

_I hope you (didn't catch a tan)_  
_Hope you (find the right man)_

_Who'll fix it for you (O-o-o-oh!)_

_Are you shopping anywhere_  
_Changed the color of your hair_  
_Are you busy? (Are you busy?) (Wo-o-oh!)_

_And did you (have to pay that fine)_  
_That you were (dodging all the time)_

_Are you still dizzy? (Are you still dizzy?)_

_Since I've come on home_  
_Well, my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_  
_Stop makin a fool_

_Out of me (Out of me)_  
_I said_

_Why don't you come on over_

_Valerie?_  
_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_  
_Valerie_  
_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water (Oh yeah)_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture)_

_I paint a picture (I paint a picture)_

_And since I've come on home_  
_Well, my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_

_(Won't you come on over)_  
_(Stop makin' a fool) out of me_  
_I said, (why don't you come on over)_

_Valerie?_  
_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Valerie (Valerie)_  
_Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Why don't you come on over (Valerie?)_

"Un gran aplauso a ésta maravillosa audición chicos"

Los siguientes fueron Rachel y Finn cantando Pretending

_Face to face and heart to heart _  
_We're so close yet so far apart _  
_I close my eyes I look away _  
_That's just because I'm not okay _  
_But I hold on I stay strong _  
_Wondering if we still belong _

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling _  
_Deep down underneath it _  
_Tear down all the walls _  
_Will we ever have a happy ending _  
_Or will we forever only be pretending _  
_We will always be pretending _

_How long do I fantasize _  
_Make believe that it's still alive _  
_Imagine that I am good enough _  
_If we can choose the ones we love _  
_But I hold on I stay strong _  
_Wondering if we still belong _

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling _  
_Deep down underneath it _  
_Tear down all the walls _  
_Will we ever have a happy ending _  
_Or will we forever only be pretending _

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe _  
_Every move we make _  
_Seems like nowhere's safe to go _  
_And it's such a shame _  
_Cuz if you feel the same _  
_How am I supposed to know _

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling _  
_Deep down underneath it _  
_Tear down all the walls _  
_Will we ever have a happy ending _  
_Or will we forever only be pretending _  
_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending_

Y últimos Puck y Artie

_All right, all right ok, hah all right ok, all right ok, _  
_Return of the Mack, get up! what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't_  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit._  
_We Get up! Fresh out pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy it._  
_Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on broadway,_  
_And we did it, our way. _  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on~_  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, _  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin',_  
_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bossin' halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here, _  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people_  
_Spread it across the country_  
_Labels out here, _  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people, _  
_Spread it across the country._

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us,Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_nah, can I kick it? thank you. yeah I'm so damn grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when wu tang raised you_  
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm beating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. I can't!_  
_deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome, _  
_Ceasar make you a believer. nah I never ever did it for a throne._  
_that validation comes from giving it back to the people. nah sing a song and it goes like_  
_Raise those hands, this is our party_  
_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me, learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves,Here go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_So we put our hands up, uhuhuhuhuhuh_  
_So we put our hands up, uhuhuhuhuhuh_

_na na na na na na na ehehehehehh(ohhhhhhhh on the third time)_  
_and all my people say_  
_x3_

_(4th time) Ma-ckle-eh-eh-eh-eh-more_

_Can't we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_

**...**

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora debatiendo canciones para los nacionales, Rachel solo ofrecía solos, para ella.

"¿Y acapella?" dijo Tina

"Imposible, Dalton ya lo aplica" respondió Blaine

Todos se callaron y miraron a Blaine "¿Qué? Estudié ahí, era el vocalista"

-Umm, vocalista no?- pensó Kurt

"¿Chicos, que os parece si preparamos un mashup o un algún medley?" propuso Kurt

"Me parece una brillante idea Kurt" alegó Blaine, Santana susurró unas palabras que Blaine no pudo descifrar, pero por la cara de Kurt no eran buenas "Santana, silencio. Kurt, ¿nos muestras cómo lo harías o tienes pensado?"

"Claro" se levantó y se puso a hablar con el pianista y el grupo, dándoles una partitura

_This one's for you and me_  
_Living out our dreams_  
_We're all right where we should be_  
_Lift my arms out wide_  
_I open my eyes_  
_And now all I wanna see_  
_Is a sky full of lighters_  
_A sky full of lighters_

_Through the storm, we reach the shore_  
_You gave it all but I want more_  
_And I'm waiting for you_  
_With or without you_  
_With or without you, I_  
_I can't live, no_  
_With or without you_

_This one's for you and me_  
_Living out our dreams_  
_We're all right where we should be_  
_Lift my arms out wide_  
_I open my eyes_  
_And now all I wanna see_  
_Is a sky full of lighters_  
_A sky full of lighters_

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well baby they're tumbling down_  
_They didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I swore I'd never let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_  
_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_  
_Never gonna shut you out_

_This one's for you and me_  
_Living out our dreams_  
_We're all right where we should be_  
_Lift my arms out wide_  
_I open my eyes_  
_And now all I wanna see_  
_Is a sky full of lighters_  
_A sky full of lighters_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way_  
_Oh it's like_  
_Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom bass_  
_Can't you hear that_  
_Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom bass_

_This one's for you and me_  
_Living out our dreams_  
_We're all right where we should be_  
_Lift my arms out wide_  
_I open my eyes_  
_And now all I wanna see_  
_Is a sky full of lighters (I got a feelin')_  
_A sky full of lighters (That tonight's gonna be a good night)_  
_A sky full of lighters (I got a feelin')_  
_A sky full of lighters (That tonight's gonna be a good good night)_

Fue increíblemente increíble. Dos canciones complementas perfectamente y su voz increíble, llegando a notas inimaginables

Una oleada de aplausos inundió la clase y, lamentablemente, tocó el timbre, dando hora de irse a los alumnos a sus casas

"Señor Ander- Blaine" escuché una voz totalmente conocida ya

"¿Sí, Kurt?" preguntó Blaine, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, si supiera que Kurt estaba igual

"Q-quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo sería su estancia aquí"

"Tres meses, desafortunadamente, me gusta mucho el ambiente que tenéis" -además de querer estar a tú lado-

-Tres meses, genial, me dará tiempo a averiguar más cosas sobre él- pensó Kurt

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana Blaine" Kurt le sonrió ampliamente y se fue moviendo provocadoramente las caderas, haciendo que Blaine repimiera un gemido

-Esto está mal...- pensó Blaine


	3. Boxeo

Me enamoro con vuestros reviewsssssss :3

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron amenos, buscando canciones y comparándolas para hacer algún mashup y medleys. y preparando las coreografías, en total tenían 5 canciones, cuale serían interpretadas

"Muy bien chicos ahora hay que elegir de la siguiente lista" empezó a hablar Blaine

-Counting Stars/Timber

-Call me maybe/Payphone

-Counting Stars/Radioactive

-Let it go/Let her go

-Medley de Maroon 5

"Propondría el Medley que tenemos de Maroon 5, ya que es el único que tenemos, como última pieza" dijo Blaine

"Me parece una buena idea"

"Claro"

"Yup"

Todos aprobaron la propuesta

"Let it go/Let her go es una buena pieza también, ¿verdad Blaine?" preguntó Rachel

"Exactamente, la apuntaremos también, gracias Rachel" le contestó "El caso, Call me maybe, ya está muy sonada, ¿que os parece alguna de las Counting Starts que tenemos?" añadió

"A mí me gusta con Radioactive" dijo Kurt

Todos aprobaron su gusto con sonrisas y asentimientos

"De acuerdo, a si que, quedan eliminados Call me maybe/Payphones y Counting Stars/Timber" Blaine tachó las canciones de la pizarra y dio un aplauso "A practicar la coreografía chicos"

**...**

Blaine llegó a casa agotado, había sido una larga clase y una larga sesión de boxeo. En el glee club habían todos sudado bastante, no olvidaría la mueca en la cara de Kurt cuando empezaron todos a sudar, y su cara cuando él también había sudado, se había ido el primero. Blaine rió por aquella imagen

"¿Qué tanta risa?" preguntó su compañero de piso

"Nada, me acordaba de una cosa" respondió

"¿De tu dulce y porcelana ángel?" le preguntó con una sonrisa malvada

"Pareces Santana, Sebastian" le fulminó con la mirada

Ah, sí. Sebastian era su compañero de piso. Habían tenido algo en tercer curso, pero fue algo voraz, nada serio, ni si quiera él le había quitado la virginidad, no era importante para él. Se conocían de pequeños, y una cosa llevó a la otra, pero esa es otra historia.

"Será por algo" rodó los ojos

Ah, sí, también. Santana era la hermana de Sebastian, por eso eran tan parecidos en algunos aspectos

"¿Dijo algo más tu hermana sobre Kurt? ¿O de mí?"

"Nada más que 'Estos dos se van a acabar liando' y cosas así" respondió encogiéndose de hombros quitándole la menor importancia posible "Ya sabes como es mi pequeña satanás"

"Sí, lo sé, y por eso preguntaba" dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que sería besar esos labios

"Dale tiempo al tiempo _mio amico_ (amigo mío)" le dijo el italiano

-Tiempo... Sí...- pensó

**...**

"Te lo digo en serio, Kurt. Le gustas" dijo Santana

"No lo sé, ¿pero tu lo has visto? ¿y cuando bailaba? oh dios..."

Las dos chicas rieron por el comentario de su amigos

"Es un bombón, si no fuera porque es gay, me hubiera tirado encima suya nada más verlo, no me importa si vive con el tonto de mi hermano mayor" dijo Santana

"Eh eh, que estoy aquí delante" reprochó Kurt

"Déjale soñar, es gratis San" rió Mercedes

"¿Hablais de Blaine?" dijo Rachel entrando por la puerta con las pizzas que habían encargado. Las chicas asientieron mientras Kurt se ponía rojo, culpable. "Lo vi boxear hoy, SIN CAMISETA"

La boca de Kurt se hizo agua, y no, no fue por las pizzas, fue por el vídeo que Rachel grabó de su chico en sueños boxeando sin camiseta, con los músculos marcados, el sudor cayendo por su frente y espalda...

"Chicas... voy a darme una ducha, no me duché al volver de glee club" puso Kurt como excusa

"Una bien fría Hummel" rió Santana, él solo la mató con la mirada mientras entraba

Ya tenía un pequeño problemilla

**...**

Una semana entera había pasado desde el incidente en su casa con sus amigas por el pequeño vídeo, y Kurt ahora se 'entretenía' cogiendo los libros en su taquilla para ver a Blaine ir al gimnasio y lo seguirlo con cautela

Vio como se despojaba de la ropa y empezaba a pegar al saco de boxeo

Tubo que salir para reprimir un gemido, -oh dios, está muy bueno- y tenía que hacer algo o se iba a morir

Entró con cuidado, escuchaba los ruidos que hacía Blaine mientras pegaba una y otra vez al saco, vio caer las gotas de sudor por su espalda y tuvo que morderse los labios para no delatarse en ese momento

Se acercó por detrás y empezó a tocar esa espalda bien formada

Blaine no hizo nada, siguió pegando al saco con más fuerza

Pero Kurt no se dio por vencido, y lamió su espalda sudada, ahí Blaine paró y se quedó congelado.

Al darse la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron. Ojos avellana con ojos azules (algo verdosos)

Sin pensarselo dos veces, Blaine cogió a Kurt de la cintura y lo besó con desesperación y apasionadamente. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo hasta llegar a las duchas encendidas. No importaba si se mojaban sus ropas, pronto estaban en el suelo.

Blaine empujó salvajemente a Kurt en la pared fría

"Blaine..." gimió este

Y se volvieron a besar

Derrepente Blaine salió del gimnasio dando a ver a un chico soñoliento acabado de despertar, y a un Blaine confundido

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó

"Ss-s-sí, sólo estaba un poco mareado y me apoyé en la pared, nada más" respondió Kurt

"Nos vemos mañana Kurt" le sonrió y se fue

-Mierda, ¿porqué sólo ha sido una imaginación? Era jodidamente perfecta- pensó Kurt

Lo que no sabía, es que Blaine también se había imaginado a Kurt entrar mientras boxeaba

* * *

Imaginad lo que pasará en el siguiente cap en el nacional, imaginaos, imaginaos ;) ;) ;)


	4. I don't know, whatever

Sólo puedo decir una cosa sobre tu review, montse. WAAAAAAAANKY jajajaja

Éste cap tiene muchas canciones, pero tiene letra cambiada en una canción (fácil de adivinar) y un final feliiiiiiiiiz :3 Adivinad si es imaginación de Kurt otra vez o es real!

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**4. I don't know, whatever**

Nacionales, el gran día, tenían que darlo todo y estaban seguros de que iban a ganar.

"Y los últimos concursantes son el glee club del McKinley, New Directions"

Salieron Finn y Rachel cantando la primera canción, luego acompañada con todos [**Finn, **_Rachel_]

_Let it go, let it go_  
_You only need the light when it's burning low,_  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.**

_And here I stand,_  
**And here I'll stay**  
_**You only know you love her when you let her go**, oh_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway._

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
**But dreams come slow, and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes,**  
**Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
**Everything you touch surely dies.**

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good guy you'll always have to be_  
_Conseal don't feel don't let them know_  
**_Well now they know_**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**_You only need the light when it's burning low_**  
_Let it go, let it go_  
**_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

_'Cuz here I stand,_  
**And here I'll stay**  
**_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_**  
**_The cold never bothered me anyway._**  
**_Let it go, let her go_**

**You only need the light when it's burning low**  
**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**_You only know you love her when you let her go, _oh**

_You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_You only hate the road when you're missing home_  
**_You only know you love her when you let her go_**  
**_And now you know_**

_(Con coros)**  
Let it go, let it** **go**_  
_You_**_ only need the light when it's burning low_**  
**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_'Cuz here I stand,_**  
**_And here I'll stay_**  
**_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_**

(Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du [3x])  
**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

Le tocó el turno a Santana, Brittany y Quinn [_Santana_, **Brittany, **Quinn]

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars. We'll be counting stars**

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**  
**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**  
**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons are learned_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse. _Woah...

_I'm waking up, **I feel it in my bones**_ (I feel something so right)  
_**Enough to make my systems blow**_ (doing the worng thing)  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_ (I feel something so wrong)  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_ (doing the right thing)  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive (_**I could lie, coudn't I, could lie)**_  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, (**_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive)_**

_**I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_And my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and you shall find_  
_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

**I feel something so right**  
**Doing the wrong thing**  
**I feel something so wrong**  
**Doing the right thing**  
**I could lie, coudn't I, could lie**

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_ (**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**)  
**Enough to make my systems blow** (_and I..._)  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age** (Take that money, Watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons are learned)  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age** (Everything that kills me makes me feel alive)

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_And my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and you shall find_  
**Old, but I'm not that old**  
**Young, but I'm not that bold**  
**I don't think the world is sold**  
**I'm just doing what we're told**

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
**I could lie, coudn't I, could lie**  
**All systems go, the sun hasn't died** (_I feel something so right, Doing the wrong thing_)  
I feel something so wrong, Doing the right thing (_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_)

**_Said, no more counting dollars_**  
**_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_**

Y por último, la canción que rompería con todo, cantada por Kurt [_Kurt, _(coros)]

_Just shoot for the stars_  
_If it feels right_  
_Then aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like_  
_Can take me away, and make it okay _(yeah)  
_And it really makes me wonder about you_

_Baby it's hard_  
_And it feel like you're broken in scar_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_  
_Girl you really make me wonder about you_

_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
(Sunday morning, rain is falling)  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
(Steal some covers, share some skin)  
_Look for the boy with the broken smile_  
(Sunday morning, rain is falling)  
_Ask him if she wants to stay a while_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And I wont go home without you_

_I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be_  
_But I am in misery_  
_You say it's too late to make it_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_Why won't you answer me_

_Baby you are all I need_  
_In darkness you are all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And it goes like_  
_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_Now take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll show you_  
_With the moves like jagger_  
_I got the moves like jagger_

_My heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

_Just look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With the moves like jagger_  
_I got the moves like jagger_

_Now I'm at a payphone_  
(I don't mind spending everyday)  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
_Where have the times gone_  
(Look for the girl with the broken smile)  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_  
(Ask her if she wants to stay a while)

_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved_  
_And he will be loved._

Como no, el público estalló a aplausos, y el jurado estaba boquiabierto por el talento de Kurt, las notas llegadas, los mashups y el maravilloso medley final.

"Y los ganadores son... ¡NEW DIRECTIONS DEL McKinley!" el público aplaudió aún más fuerte mientras todos se abrazaban y Blaine recogía el gran premio pesado que acababan de ganar gracias a todo su esfuerzo, sobre todo las ideas de Kurt

**...**

Después de una fiesta en el auditorio, cantando Singing in the rain/Umbrella (idea de Blaine), Kurt, Blaine y Santana se quedaron a limpiar un poco el desastre echo con el champán, hasta que Santana se fue y quedaron Kurt y Blaine solos, Kurt la maldijo y la agradeció mentalmente

"¿Una última canción, Kurt?" preguntó Blaine una vez que estaba todo recogido

"De acuerdo, pero elijo yo" dijo -Este es mi momento, _One more night _ de Maroon 5 será perfecto. La canción llenó el escenario [_Kurt, _**Blaine**]

_Uh uh uh..._

Kurt y Blaine utilizaron sus palos como micrófonos

_**You and I go hard** at each other like we're going to war._  
_**You and I go rough**, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_**You and I get so **damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score._  
_**You and I get sick**, _**yeah_, I know that we can't do this no more._**

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**  
**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**  
**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**  
**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Kurt ésta vez soltó la fregona y se fue juntando a Blaine, quien hizo la misma acción con los ojos vidriosos y dilatados

**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**  
_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
**I'll be waking up _in the morning, probably hating myself._**  
_And I'll be waking up, **feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**  
_(Making me love you)_  
**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**  
_(I let it all go)_  
**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**  
_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_  
**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

Cantaban bailando uno alrededor de otro, dando vueltas, sin quitar la vista de encima del otro, avellana y azul verdoso fundiéndose en el deseo

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_(_**Yeah_)_**  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_(_**Oh_)_**  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_(_**Yeah_)_**  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
(**Yeah**)

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_  
_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_ (**whoa, yeah)**  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (**oh, yeah, yeah)**

Blaine tomó la iniciativa y pasó la mano por el biceps bien formado de Kurt, juntando sus narices por unos segundos

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.**  
**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**  
**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**  
_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_  
**That I'll only stay with you one more night**  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
**And I know I said it a million times**  
_(Oh, I said it a million times)_  
**But I'll only stay with you one more night**  
_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

Se movian por el ya casi limpio escenario con los pies pegados, Blaine empujandolo suavemente y Kurt igualmente como respuesta

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die** _(yeah, yeah)_  
**That I'll only stay with you one more night** _(yeah, yeah)_  
**And I know I said it a million times** _(yeah, yeah)_  
**But I'll only stay with you one more night** _(yeah, yeah)_

Blaine le cogió de la mano haciéndolo girar y que quedaran sus narices pegadas

_I don't know, whatever._

Al fin de la canción, los labios de Kurt estubieron sobre los de Blaine.

* * *

Hagan apuestas. ¿Real o sueño?


	5. Y?

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**5. Y...?**

Cuando la canción terminó, cuando Kurt terminó su frase, posó sus labios con deseo en los de Blaine.

Y Blaine no aguantó más.

Cogió su cintura y la acercó lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, queriendo más de él que sus suaves besos en un beso desesperado y deseado. ¿Como había empezado todo ésto? ¿Cuándo había empezado, incluso?

**...**

Blaine llegó a casa con un suspiro

"Oh, conozco ese suspiro, y suena como 'He besado al porcelana'" dijo Sebastian

"Y tu suenas como si tu hermanita te lo hubiese dicho" respondió. Pero la cara de Sebastian lo delataba "NO" se echó las manos en la cabeza, los habían visto

"No me puedo creer que hayas besado al chico, ¿cómo fue?" se sentó a su lado impaciente para que hablase

Blaine suspiró con una sonrisa en su cara

"Ohhh conozco esa cara" rió

"Cállate. Fue perfecto, es increíble..."

"Peeero..?" Sebastian preguntó

**FLASHBACK**

"No, Kurt... Está mal, no puedo... No podemos" se separó del beso, después de varios segundos, o... ¿minutos? Kurt tenía los labios levemente rojizos y hinchados

"¿Porqué?" preguntó, simplemente preguntó eso

"Soy tu profesor, es ilegal"

"No eres mi profesor, estás en prácticas, no es tan ilegal" intentó convencerlo con una suave sonrisa

"No hagas eso" Blaine cerró los ojos

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Eso" respondió.

Kurt no sabía a lo que se refería "¿Porqué?"

Blaine suspiró y le miró otra vez, con los ojos más oscuros y dilatados

"Porque osino te pienso coger y nunca te soltaré"

Kurt sonrió "Pues hazlo"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"¿Y...?" preguntó Sebastian

**...**

"¿Y...?" preguntó Santana

**FLASHBACK**

Blaine lo cogió con fuerza y lo besó desesperadamente, moviéndolo hacia atrás, con cuidado para no resbalar.

Lo cogió en el colo y lo sentó encima del piano que estaba detrás de las cortinas, mientras se besaban desesperadamente y memorizaba todo su cuerpo y espalda.

Hasta que Kurt se congeló y gimió

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?" preguntó Blaine preocupado

"N-no, me acabo de recordar que me tengo que ir" dijo Kurt sin importancia

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se despidió, dejando a un Blaine aún preocupado

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"¿Qué?"

"¿Que tu hiciste qué?"

"¿Porqué no le dijiste?"

Las preguntas de sus tres amigas sonaban en toda la habitación, Kurt simplemente se sonrojó

"Vale, me parece genial que vosotros dos os hayais besado, y esa despedida fue... increíble" las chicas asintieron y Kurt se sonrojó aún más

"Pero el echo de que no se lo dijeras... Kurt... ¿Porqué?" preguntó esa vez Mercedes

"No lo sé chicas, me entró el pánico, no podía" respondió

"Tenías que habérselo dicho, ¿quien sabe? Igual le plantaba cara a Karofsky" le dijo Rachel

"Por cierto chicas, ¿queréis ver cómo se besuqueaban éstes? Tengo el vídeo grabado" dijo Santana

"¿QUÉ?" se escuchó en la habitación por parte de las tres voces

"¿Cóoomo, y porqué?" preguntó Kurt

"Me quedé, pero al tiempo me aburrí y me fui, no parabais de besaros y fue aburrido y largo" dijo con un simple encogimiento de hombros "Pero fue muy wankyyy" sonrió

"Yo te mato" le echo una mirada que lanzaba dagas "Pásamelo, ya, y luego lo eliminas"

"Estás que sí" rió en un susurró

"Te escuché" dijo kurt cogiendo su móvil para tener ese vídeo, no sin antes ver como Santana lo eliminaba a regañadientes, y todos lo miraban desde el móvil de Kurt

**...**

"Hay un vídeo, ¿sabías?" comentó Sebastian, la cabeza de Blaine se levantó, con los ojos bien abiertos y notablemente asustado y aterrorizado

"¿Un vídeo?"

"Sí, de cómo vosotros dos cantais _One more night_ y el pequeño castaño se te echó encima" cogió el móvil y le enseñó. Blaine solamente se echó las manos en la cabeza suspirando pesadamente, si alguien lo ve, está completamente perdido.

"Oh mira, un mensaje de mi hermanita, dijo que Kurt le obligó a eliminar el vídeo y que se lo pase de nuevo" rió Sebastian mientras toqueteaba en su móvil

"No se lo pases"

"¿Porqué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Y sí lo utiliza en mi contra?" reprochó Blaine

"No va a hacer nada" bloqueó su móvil con tranquilidad "Si lo hace, sabe que yo tengo vídeos de ella aún peores que no querrá que nadie los vea en su vida" rió con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

"Yo te odio, ¿sabías?"

"Sé que me amas, pequeño hobbit" dijo Sebastian mientras se levantaba y empezaba a hacer la cena "¿Pasta?"

"No, no tengo hambre. Hasta mañana" y Blaine se fue a su cuarto


	6. La fiesta

_No sé cuando podré actualizar tanto esta historia cómo 'Don't trust', ya que estoy acabando casi las clases, estoy en un espectáculo en la hípica, y estoy siempre rodeada de caballos casi todos los días por la tarde. intentaré actualizar lo máximo que pueda!_

_(Igual doy un parón en Dont trust y acabo ésta antes de seguir la otra)_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**6. La fiesta**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente y ellos no podían mirarse más incómodamente. Blaine ya llevaba 1 mes de prácticas, sólo faltaban 2 más para que se fuera, y Kurt no permitiría que se fuera con las manos vacías, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

"Fieeesta en casa de Puck! A petición de Hummel" gritó Puck en medio de la clase, todos lo acompañaron con gritos emocionados "Señor Anderson, por ser usted, está invitado también" Kurt sonrió ante la petición de Puck

Blaine rió y agachó negando con la cabeza "Muchas gracias Puck, pero no creo que fuese muy profesional"

"Veenga, sólo por una noche" Puck le dió un folio donde tenía apuntado su dirección 'por si acaso' se pasaba "Es una fiesta de nuestro coro, cantaremos mucho, anímese" Todos miramos raro a Noah por su forma educada, "¿Qué? A veces sé ser educado" se excusó

"A veces, tú lo has dicho" dijo Finn, ganándose una mirada de Puck y la risa de toda la clase

"De acuerdo, iré, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase" dijo el profesor Anderson rendido

**...**

La fiesta era una de las mejores, cómo no, era de Noah Puckerman, tenía que ser buena delante de todo, la música no paraba de sonar, y siendo en un campo aislado, no había vecinos a los que le podíamos molestar, por lo que podíamos hacer todo el ruido que quisieramos.

Noah vivía en un apartamento con sus padres cerca del McKinley High, pero tenían un chalet adosado en medio de el bosque para ocasiones cómo éstas, sus padres también hacían fiestas muy a menudo allí. La única norma que tenían es que dejaran todo limpio para la siguiente fiesta organizada, por lo que nos quedábamos a dormir allí y ayudábamos a Puck y a las señoras de la limpieza que contrataban al día siguiente.

Y ahí estaba, Kurt viendo cómo el Blaine sexy profesor Anderson entraba por la puerta principal con una mochila -Uh, ésto se va a poner muy interesante- pensó.

"Señor Anderson! Que bien que haya venido" un pequeño beso robado de un medio-borracho Kurt dejó a un Blaine con ojos lujuriosos y algo confundido "Le acompaño a la habitación"

Sí, Kurt estaba algo mareado, pero no llegaba al punto de estar borracho, pero cómo Rachel decía, una persona es una estrella cuando sabe actuar, entonces, debía actuar, y no se le daba nada mal, no.

Kurt se metió en la habitación donde iba a dormir él y dejó la mochila en el suelo, admirando la única cama de matrimonio

Notó cómo los brazos del señor Anderson se ceñían por su espalda y cintura, a si que a Kurt se le ocurrió una idea brillante

"Vamos a hacer crepes" gritó con ilusión y salió dejando a Blaine deseoso de esos labios, pero que no dudó en seguir cuando vio esas caderas mover ese culo tan provocativamente

Ya en la cocina, Kurt cantando la canción que sonaba, empezó a coger harina, huevos y leche

"_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. One in a million, my lucky strike_... Venga Blaine, ayúdame con la harina" dijo Kurt mientras Blaine se bebía una botella de cerveza a casi dos tragos... Pero derrepente el señor Anderson estaba cubierto de harina mientras que un joven reía a pleno pulmón con las manos manchadas de la misma harina

"Oh, no lo has hecho" dijo Blaine

"Oh, si lo he hecho" respondió Kurt

Blaine cogió un huevo, y a pesar de las amenazas de Kurt, se lo rompió en el pelo, dejándo a un Kurt con una mirada de 'te vas a enterar' que daba miedo

Y así empezó una batalla de huevos, harina y leche. Quedaron empapados, asquerosos y blancos

"Oh" se vió a Noah entrando en la cocina "Lo limpiais vosotros" dijo saliendo un Puck borracho

Kurt solo rió mientras Blaine se intentaba sacar un poco de lo que tenía por el pelo y la ropa "Mírame, estoy hecho un desastre, mi pelo ya era bastante malo que ahora tener huevos, leche y harina en él" hizo una mueca de asco

Kurt le cogió de la mano y le susurró "Ven, tengo una idea"

Subieron las escaleras a la habitación y entraron al baño que había. "Primero me ducho yo, ¿vale?" dijo un inocente Kurt

Blaine le cogió de las piernas, elevándolo y lo empujó contra la puerta del baño, cerrándola y poniéndole el seguro "Vamos primeros entonces" y atacó su boca sabor harina

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que un profesor y su alumno estubieran en la ducha con las ropas aún puestas, mientras que poco a poco se iban quedando en su ropa interior, y tiraban la ropa mojada al piso

Blaine ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la erección de Kurt tras esos finos calzoncillos rojos. Lo dejó en el suelo del baño y se acachó para tratar con el problema de Kurt, una pequeña ayuda

"¡Bb-blaine!" gimió Kurt cuando Blaine tragó su pene en la boca. No faltó mucho para que se vinieran ambos.

Aún así, la mente de Blaine seguía diciéndole que estaba mal, pero no la escuchaba, sólo quería a Kurt, quería ésto.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a lavarse el pelo, y viceversa, hasta que quedaron limpios y ambos salieron con una toalla en la cintura a coger sus ropas

Kurt entró al baño a vestirse mientras dejaba a Blaine en la habitación

"MIERDA" se escuchó en el interior

"Kurt, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?"

Del baño salió un Kurt ahora vestido pero enojado Hummel con un claro chupetón en el cuello. La cara de Blaine era épica "Sí, me pasó algo, y creo que es evidente" dijo señalándo al chupetón enorme que tenía "Menos mal que siempre tengo maquillaje y pañoletas para taparlo"

Blaine suspiró y se puso la camiseta "Lo siento, no me controlé. Lo entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver"

"No, no quiero eso, quiero verte, y más a menudo" dijo Kurt, con esperanza en los ojos

Blaine le dio un suave beso "Bien entonces" y se sonrieron mutuamente

* * *

**Canción**: Lucky strike, de maroon 5


	7. Me he enamorado de tí

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**7. Me he enamorado de tí**

La fiesta siguió en el salón con los demás bebiendo, mientras que el Sr. Anderson y el joven Hummel se echaban una que otra mirada de vez en cuando, cosa que Mercedes y Santana se fijaron y sonrieron ampliamente, Rachel estaba borracha, a si que no se coscaba de nada, y si lo hacía, mañana se iba a olvidar.

"Hummel, te necesitamos en la cocina" gritó Santana por encima de la música en el pasillo junto a Mercedes

Blaine y Kurt se dejaron de mirar y un joven contento se levantó a ayudar "Vooy" gritó

"Vale, cuéntalo todo AHORA" replicó Mercedes una vez dentro, Kurt sonrió y empezó a contarle

"Fue genial chicas, lo besé anda más llegar por la puerta, dejándolo con ganas de más" rió "Tubimos una pelea en la cocina con huevos, leche y harina y... nosduchamosjuntos"

"¿QUE?" gritaron ambas chicas, Hummel solo sonrió y se puso rojo como un tomate

"Wankyyy" sonrió Santana, chocando las manos con el chico

"¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Y QUÉ pasó?" preguntó Mercedes

"No pasó nada en especial, sólo un contento y 'borracho' Hummel" rió, haciendo gestos con las manos en las comillas. las caras de sus amigas cayeron "¿Que pasa?" preguntó extrañado

"Vaya" se escuchó una tercera voz "venía por si necesitabais alguna ayuda pero veo que no" esa voz era muy conocida para Kurt, esa voz...

"Blaine..." susurró éste dándose la vuelta. "Yo..-"

"No, no te excuses, quedó bastante claro" replicó el profesor enfadado. Kurt no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando

"No Blaine, fue una tontería" intentó disculparse

"Sí, fue una tontería, un juego de adolescentes" dijo enfadado

"¿CREES DE VERDAD QUE TODO ESTO FUE UN JUEGO?" gritó Kurt ahora enfadado "¿DE VERDAD LO CREES?"

"NO LO CREO, LO SÉ"

"PUES ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO, PORQUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI, BOBO" Kurt lo gritó tan rápido que no pudo pensar en lo que decía

"¿Es-estás enamorado de mí?"

**...**

Kurt era un chico normal, pero gay, por lo que no tenía suerte ninguna, nunca, hasta que conoció a su profesor que estaría en prácticas. Blaine Anderson. Sí, se enamoró, pero nunca pensaría que fuera compensado en ese loco amor

Y ahí estaba, besando apasionadamente a Blaine mientras subían entre risas las escaleras a la habitación que compartirían

"Chtss, nos van a escuchar" dijo Blaine poniendo el dedo entre sus labios, que rápidamente fue mordido por Kurt, junto a su labio inferior

Por fin llegaron a la habitación, y el calor más la exitación podía con su ropa, que poco a poco fue despojada

"No Kurt, no vamos a hacer nada" le dijo Blaine

"¿Porqué?" preguntó éste extrañado, no había nada más en este mundo que querer a Blaine dentro suyo

"Porque estás mal, quiero que tu primera vez la recuerdes. Quiero que sea especial, y tú también lo quieres" dijo Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt estaban ahogados en lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pero que rápidamente fueron borradas por el profesor.

"Te quiero" susurró Kurt, con miedo a no ser correspondido

"Yo también" le respondió Blaine. Kurt no podía estar más feliz, estaba con Blaine, y le quería, le correspondía... Kurt no se lo podía creer.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría un novio increí-

Espera, ¿son novios? ¿amantes? ¿que son?

"Blaine, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Qu-qué sómos?" preguntó con miedo, esperanzado

"No lo sé, tenía miedo a tocar ese tema..." le respondió Blaine un poco asustado

Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo...

"¿Novios secretos? ¿Amigos con beneficios?..." preguntó Kurt

"¿Tú quieres ser mi novio? ¿Aunque eso signifique que tenga que quedar entre nosotros?" preguntó Blaine con un cierto brillo en los ojos

"Claro que sí Blaine, te quiero a tí, no te quiero para presumir ni nada" le respondió Kurt cogiéndole de las manos

Blaine sonrió y le dio un suave pero casto beso en los labios "Me encanta la idea" dijo con una suave sonrisa, la cual el menor correspondió igual.

Bueno, al tanto, si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría un _novio_ increíble, que además era su profesor que estaba en prácticas, le habría llamado loco y de todo. Pero aquí estaba, le quería, y él le correspondía. No podía estar más completo.

**...**

Había pasado un mes desde que Kurt y Blaine empezaron con su relación, y nada más tenían 2 semanas más, y no sabrían lo que harían con su vida, ya que Blaine acabaría las prácticas y el señor Schue volvería de su baja.

Los dos acordaron que no tendrían sexo hasta que Blaine acabara las prácticas, para no estropear nada. Pero eso no les impedía ayudarse mutuamente.

Tubieron alguna que otra pelea, pero pequeñas y sin mucha importancia, aunque siempre les afectaba bastante fuerte


	8. Tengo que hablar contigo

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**8. Tengo que hablar contigo**

Ya sólo quedaba unos 3 escasos días de clases para Blaine antes de acabar el curso, y se le ocurrió una buena tarea de esa clase.

"Muy bien chicos, empezaremos esta semana con canciones que os gusten cantar, simplemente, aún tenemos tiempo para los nacionales. ¿A quién que no sea Rachel Berry le gustaría empezar?" preguntó Blaine, ignorando la cara de disgusto de Rachel "Rachel, tú ya tienes bastante protagonismo, déjale a los demás"

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Kurt alzando la mano

"Claro, todo tuyo Kurt" le regaló una sonrisa y se sentó en el piano mientras que Kurt le decía la canción deseada. _  
_

_You can't tell me what I'm never gonna be_  
_You can't hold me down if I wanna be free_  
_Who said you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_You can't tell me not to fly 'cause I gotta_  
_Every time they put you down, you get up stronger_  
_Don't bring around the clouds to rain on my parade_

_The stars could fall out of the sky but I keep standing_

_I can't be stopped, no we won't be shaken_  
_Hearts like a drum, beating not breaking_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_And if it keeps on raining_  
_We'll march until the sun comes out_  
_And say so long, parade rain_

_So long, so long, so long, parade rain_  
_So long, so long, so long, parade rain  
So long, so long, so long, parade rain _

_Anywhere you live, there's negativity_  
_It's what you give; the negatives will never live with me_  
_Come and hear me shine so loud, right through the clouds_

_The stars could fall out of the sky but I keep standing_

_I can't be stopped, no we won't be shaken_  
_Hearts like a drum, beating not breaking_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_And if it keeps on raining_  
_We'll march until the sun comes out_  
_And say so long, parade rain_

_So long, so long, so long, parade rain_  
_So long, so long, so long, parade rain  
So long, so long, so long, parade rain_

_Ain't no way they're puttin' out this fire_  
_Every jab, cut, burn, we burn brighter_  
_Ever heard somebody shine so loud_  
_And stand up so proud_  
_Right through these clouds_

_Ain't no way we're puttin' out this fire_  
_Every jab, cut, burn, we burn brighter_  
_Ever heard somebody shine so loud_

_I can't be stopped, no we won't be shaken_  
_Hearts like a drum, beating not breaking_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_And if it keeps on raining_  
_We'll march until the sun comes out_  
_And say so long, parade rain_

_I just know you save my life, you save me_  
_And I'ma be alright if you save me_

_So long, so long, so long, parade rain_  
_So long, so long, so long, parade rain_  
_So long, so long, so long, parade rain_  
_So long, so long, so long, parade rain  
So long, so long, so long, parade rain_

Todos aplaudieron

"Esa fue una maravillosa actuación, gracias Kurt. ¿Alguien más?"

**...**

Blaine llegó a casa y se encontró a Sebastian... No muy vestido del todo, pero al menos él y su compañero aún llevaban boxers

"Uoh-oh" gritó el nuevo amigo de Sebastian

"Eehh, pensaba que te quedabas a boxear" contó Sebastian "Oh no, esa mirada" dijo serio ahora

"M-hm" murmuró Blaine sentándose en el sofá de al lado, ignorando la mirada del 'amigo' su compañero "Lo ha vuelto a hacer"

"Vaya, ese niño te está sacando todo eh.."

FLASHBACK

Blaine se había quedado esperando a que acabaran las clases restantes de Kurt y se dirigió al piano

_What would I do without your smart mouth _  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind _  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride _  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

_My head's under water _  
_But I'm breathing fine _  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

_'Cause all of me _  
_Loves all of you _  
_Love your curves and all your edges _  
_All your perfect imperfections _  
_Give your all to me _  
_I'll give my all to you _  
_You're my end and my beginning _  
_Even when I lose I'm winning _  
_'Cause I give you all, all of me _  
_And you give me all, all of you _

_How many times do I have to tell you _  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move _  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse _  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _  
_[- From: .net -] _  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, I my head for you _

_My head's under water _  
_But I'm breathing fine _  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

_'Cause all of me _  
_Loves all of you _  
_Love your curves and all your edges _  
_All your perfect imperfections _  
_Give your all to me _  
_I'll give my all to you _  
_You're my end and my beginning _  
_Even when I lose I'm winning _  
_'Cause I give you all of me _  
_And you give me all, all of you _

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts _  
_Risking it all, though it's hard _

_'Cause all of me _  
_Loves all of you _  
_Love your curves and all your edges _  
_All your perfect imperfections _  
_Give your all to me _  
_I'll give my all to you _  
_You're my end and my beginning _  
_Even when I lose I'm winning _  
_'Cause I give you all of me _  
_And you give me all of you _

_I give you all, all of me _  
_And you give me all, all of you_

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió, conocía ese olor demasiado bien

"Hey" sonrió Blaine

"Hey" le respondió con su voz angelical

"¿Te gustó?"

"Es preciosa, ¿es tuya?"

"M-mh" asintió Blaine

"Blaine, tengo que hablar contigo"

"Oh-oh... ¿Tengo que hablar contigo o, "dijo en un tono divertido "tengo que hablar contigo?" dijo más serio

"No lo sé..."

Un silencio incómodo se unió a nosotros

"Pues tú dirás" le dijo Blaine

"No creo que esta relación profesor-alumno sea lo mejor"

"¿Qué?" dijo casi sin aliento

FIN FLASHBACK

"Uaoh" dijo el 'amigo' de Sebastian, él y Blaine le miraron "Por cierto, soy Adam"

"Da igual como te llames, largo" espetó Sebastian

Adam le miró por un rato largo, cogió su camiseta y se fue

"Lo siento, de verdad amigo, ¿qué más pasó?"

"Discutimos, no me podía creer que estuviera cortando conmigo" dijo Blaine con las manos en la cabeza

"Lo siento muchísimo"

"Me voy a la habitación, nos veremos mañana"

* * *

Canciones:

Parade Rain - Hedley

All of me - Jogn Legend


	9. You are perfect to me

No me maten! Es parte de la historia, esta parte seguramente les encante. PEEERO no me mateis aun, falta klex y epilogo! quieren mpreg? proponed ideas!

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**9. You are perfect to me**

Era el último día de clase, el menor y su profesor seguían con su orgullo alto, sin hablarse. Aunque les comía por dentro, no decían ni hacían nada para remediarlo. ¿Y que pasaría con la promesa que habían echo en la fiesta? ¿Qué sería de esa promesa? El futuro que les enmarcaba no lo conocían, y aunque Blaine le mirase, Kurt siempre le apartaba la mirada y le miraba cuando no se daba cuenta

"Bueno chicos, el último día eh, os voy a dejar la clase libre para cantar lo que queráis" empezó a decir el Señor Anderson

"Si no le importa, profesor, me gustaría cantar una canción"

"Claro Kurt, pero vayamos al auditorio todos" le respondió con una sincera y pequeña sonrisa

(**Kurt**, _Blaine_)

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bad**  
**Drifting throught the wind**  
**Wanting to start again**

**Do you ever feel, feel so papel thin**  
**Like a house of cards**  
**One blow from caving in**

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep**_  
_Six feet under scream_  
_But no one seems to hear a thing_

Insesperadamente, Blaine saltó al escenario, ese mashup lo habían hecho ellos dos juntos

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_Cause there's a spark in you, so..._

_**Pretty please, don't you ever feel**_  
_**Like you're less than, less than perfect**_  
_**Pretty please, if you ever feel**_  
_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
**_If you only knew_ what the future holds**  
**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you're reason why allathe doors are closed**  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**  
_And when it's time, you'll know, so..._

**_Pretty please, don't you ever feel_**  
**_Like you're less than, less than perfect_**  
**_Pretty please, if you ever feel_**  
**_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to mee..._**

**You just gonna ignite the light**  
**And let it shine**  
_**Just own the night**_  
_**Like the Fourth of July**_

**Cause baby you're a**_** firework**_  
_**Come on show 'em what you're worth**_  
_**Make 'em go **_(Oh, oh, oh)  
_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_Cause baby you're a **firework**_  
_You are perfect, so perfect_  
**Make 'em go** (Oh, oh, oh)  
_You gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_  
_Ohhh..._

_**Pretty please, don't you ever feel**_  
**Like you're less than, less than perfect**  
_**Pretty please, if you ever feel**_  
**Like you're nothing,**_** you are perfect to me**_

**So perfect, to me...**

Ignorando los demás compañeros, Blaine y Kurt se fundieron en un suave beso.

"WAAAAANKY" dijo Santana

"Bebes unicornios, yay!" dijo Brittany

"Dios mío" dijo Artie

"Por fin!" dijo Rachel

"ALELUYA" dijo Puck

"Que asco!" dijo Finn

Montones de abucheos y diferentes comentarios de los compañeros del alumno hizo que se separaran y quedaran atónitos con algunos comentarios

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kurt

"Por fin, tuvieron que pasar 3 meses para que estes dos se declararan, dios mio" soltó Puck

"¿Perdón?" dijo Blaine

"La tensión sexual entre vosotros dos era muy evidente, profesor" explicó Puck "estábamos esperando a que algo pasara desde el primer dueto que cantasteis" rieron todos asintiendo con la cabeza

"¿De verdad éramos tan evidentes?" se quejó el profesor, quien recibió abucheos y asentimientos por parte de toda la clase

"Bueeno, ¿y ahora qué?" dijo Rachel

"Ahora todos a sus clases, el timbre tocará en 5 minutos. Y contigo, Kurt, tenemos que hablar" dijo Blaine mientras le retenía cogiéndolo del brazo

"Tu dirás"

"La próxima vez que nos enfademos, prométeme darme algún tortazo para recordar lo importante que eres para mí y que no desaproveche ninguna oportunidad para arreglarlo" dijo Blaine "No me puedo imaginar la vida sin tí, ahora mismo"

"Yo tampoco, y prométeme que no habrá más 'tenemos que hablar'"

"Sólo si tu prometes que no te volverás a asustar por una relación tan rara, un viejo como yo con un alumno tan joven y increíble cómo tú"

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron

"ohhhhh que bonitoo" se escuchó una tercera voz

"PUCK, A CLASE" gritó Blaine, cuando vieron que la puerta se cerró, se fundieron en un suave y sincero beso

"Todavía hay un tema pendiente, algo que prometimos en la fiesta" le dijo Kurt cortando el beso

"Por supuesto, siempre que tú estés preparado, yo lo estaré" explicó Blaine

Se besaron otra vez, ésta vez era un beso más deseado y apasionado, más necesitado, necesidad de estar juntos y no separarse nunca más, necesidad de uno al otro, necesidad de amor. Se necesitaban uno al otro para sobrevivir, para pasar cualquier obstáculo o incluso para reir.

Solo existían ellos, y nada más.


	10. La noche

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

Kurt sabía lo que significaban las palabras del Sr. Anderson, lo sabía perfectamente, era el límite que le había puesto anteriormente, a pesar de saber lo que iba a pasar, no estaba nada nervioso, estaba con Blaine, la persona que lo amaba, y él amaba y confiaba plenamente.

Entraron al apartamento del profesor perdiendo los zapatos de por medio y la corbata de Blaine salía volando entre risas y golpes por toda la casa, contra la mesa, la pared, el sofá... Blaine lo cogió en el colo y corrió a la habitación con el, saltando a la cama y acompañando las risas del menor.

Se miraron con amor, deseo, pasión... lujuria, pero sobre todo, tranquilidad.

Habían desenchufado la corriente del timbre, del telefonillo y habían apagado los teléfonos móvilles, no querían que nadie les interrumpiera, era su momento de demostrarle a ese niño cuanto lo amaba, cuanto se preocupaba de él y lo cuidaría, mientras esperaba que Kurt confiase en él plenamente. Sólo querían su momento de intimidad, su momento, donde solo ellos dos existieran.

Kurt le dijo a su padre que iba a quedarse en una pijamada con Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Rachel, mientras que Blaine no le tubo que decir nada a Sebastian, ya que éste se fue a un hotel por unos días por temas de trabajo y sexo, es Sebastian.

Las amigas de Kurt, aunque él se hubiese negado ante todo momento, sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que ocurriría en unos instantes.

Mientras tanto, ellos se seguían mirando, como la primera vez, pero a parte, con lujuria, con los ojos dilatados, juntaron sus labios rojos e hinchados fundiéndose en un suave beso.

Blaine fue desabrochando botón a botón la blusa de Kurt, mientras éste le sacó el jersey por la cabeza con desesperación, mientras reían a carcajadas por la necesidad de ambos.

Ya con las camisetas fuera, después de varias risas y golpes, Blaine empezó a recorrer el cuello del castaño con deseo, mordiéndolo levemente y dejando pequeñas marcas en él. Después de varios minutos, que parecieron horas, fue bajando por su pecho lentamente, disfrutando cómo el alumno se retorcía bajo los besos del profesor. Empezó a jugar con un pezón que rápidamente pasó al otro y siguió bajando hasta el botón del pantalón, que lo sacó con los dientes sin ningún esfuerzo.

Kurt no podía estar más exitado, quería a Blaine, lo quería dentro suya y ya.

Por más que éste gimiera que se diera prisa, Blaine se tomaba todo su tiempo para memorizar y analizar todo el cuerpo del castaño mientras él se retorcia bajo sus toques.

"Blaine, YA" gritó Kurt por enésima vez, mientras éste sólo se reía y empezó a desabrochar sus propios pantalones, quedando los dos en boxers, con los ojos más dilatados posibles, mirándose completamente con lujuria. Volvieron a un beso, pero más apasionado, con más deseo.

Poco a poco, los boxers de ambos cayeron al suelo y del cajón de la mesilla salió un lubricante color rosa sabor a fresa, según el embase, lo cual probocó la risa del menor.

Blaine empezó a calentar el lubricante con sus dedos, y empezó a empujar poco a poco, dedo a dedo, en la entrada del castaño, quien se retorcía del dolor y del momento, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a ello, hasta que llegó el momento, y ambos lo sabían.

Después de que Kurt se acostumbrara a los tres dedos del Sr. Anderson, éste cogió el lubricante y empapó su miembro con él, el cual empezó a entrar con cuidado en su entrada. Kurt gritaba, gritaba de placer.

Después de unos segundos, cuando el castaño se acostumbró al miembro del mayor le indicó que estaba preparado.

Empezaron a moverse suavemente, poco a poco, al ritmo que se daban suaves besos, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo los movimientos, Kurt disfrutaba del placer del momento, no quería que eso se acabara, pero tan solo unas embestidas fueron suficientes para que los dos se vinieran en sintonía.

FIN.


End file.
